nightbloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyx Nightbloom
Nyx Nightbloom is a major character in the series. She is known as the creator of all magic. She has been appointed as the head mistress of Nightbloom Academy and the head of the committee for about fifty years now. Personality Nyx's personality has been very different over the centuries she has been alive. For the longest time now, she has been kind. She hates seeing young wizards and witches give up on themselves because of something unforeseen. Despite this, however, she is still very honest with however she is talking to and always gives it to them as accurate as she pictures it. Sometimes this works in her favor, sometimes it doesn't. While Nyx is very kind on the outside and talkative with most people, when it comes to things of her past, she completely clams up. She doesn't ever share what happened in her past and would prefer it that way. Nyx doesn't divulge into past relationships she's had with people throughout her years nor does she share any of the older magic she created. The older magics are the most dangerous ones and she wants people stay out of that area. While she is extremely secretive about herself, she is often seen visiting new places that she has never been to before or giving people wise advice that holds so much merit for years after she tells them it. She has never gotten too connected with the people around her, however, and at often times, feels like an outsider in this new world. It has been rumored that she is trying to create a new type of magic that will take her back in time, to a time when she didn't have to deal with all of this. When asked about it, Nyx responded with "Time travel magic is strictly prohibited. That's some nasty stuff. Don't mess with it." Soon after, she jumps ship to another conversation, not wanting to speak about magic like that for too long. Background Back in the days when human life had not developed yet, Nyx suddenly appeared, stepping out of a thicket into the sunshine. When she started to walk towards it, across a long plain of grass in front of her, her head suddenly felt pain. She didn't know where she was or who she was. The pain in her head persisted until finally, she fell onto the grass and fell unconscious. It was too much for her to handle. What felt like days later, something awoke her from her slumber. A bunch of fauna had gathered around her and one of them was licking her hand. She jumped back in surprise and she didn't know what to call these creatures either. The one that was licking her hand stepped forward and nuzzled itself in her body, making her see that it wasn't going to harm her. Nyx lovingly cuddled it, as a name suddenly popped inside of her head. Nyx Nightbloom was all it was but the way it came to her like that was... unmistakable. She knew that had to be her name. She decided to go with it and introduced herself to all the wildlife there. For many years, she was comfortable like this. She spent her time with the creatures of the forest and watched the world slowly progress forward. One day, while working through the forest with her animal friends, she heard something come at her from out of nowhere. She ducked under it and was almost caught off guard by another one until it suddenly stopped in front of her face. She had held her hands up to it and stopped it in mid-air, just like that, realizing that they shooting some sort of wooden projectiles at her. Someone shouted "witch" and suddenly something snapped in her. With a wave of her hand, she blew up the area around them, destroying the people that called her a "witch". Afraid of what she just did, she ran away from everything -- even her animal friends -- for some time. During her time away from them, she began to delve more into these powers of hers and finally, stumbled upon something that she eventually dubbed as "magic". Using magic, not only did she learn proper speech but gave herself some clothes to wear since she had been in the nude that entire time. It was some time before she traveled back to meet her animal friends, but when she arrived, she was astounded to see what had happened. Everything was burnt down to the ground. The forest's where she used to spend her days were burnt to the ground. A human walked up to her and in a fit of rage, she slaughtered them once again. Nyx fell to her knees, knowing that's not what she should have done. Without even thinking about it much, she turned herself in to these creatures. That's when she figured out the time that she had been gone had been well spent by the world. It was developing far faster than she believed it would, seemingly no one in the world understanding how she took down those humans beforehand and that human that one time. Showing them her abilities, they all reacted negatively, at first. But the more she started to explain it, the more they realized that this power of hers could be used to their advantage. So, with a simple "we forgive you" and a pat on the back, she gave her the instructions that she needed: If she was able to pass on her teachings to someone else, then she would have a clean bill and be able to roam freely once more. During this whole experience, she had found out that the forests were destroyed because of her and she lost all of her animal friends because she couldn't control her own powers. Regretfully agreeing, she was given some of the best warriors in the human army to train and pass her teachings onto. However, the more she tried to teach these men, the more she would realize that they weren't stable enough for the power. Many of them lost their lives simply trying to access such power. Eventually, they brought her someone who's mind was extremely and he took to the teachings quite easily. Within a week, she had brought him through an intense training regiment, successfully passing her teachings onto another person. The humans allowed her to go free just as they said they would, and she did leave. However, as she began to travel once more, she realized she missed the sensation of having pupils. She wouldn't be lonely anymore and as the years went by, she began to take more pupils. At some point, she had become so well known that she eventually opened a private school for all the people that wanted to learn. It was an instant success and Nyx had a lot of fun teaching the people. However, one day, after a few more years of teaching people, she disappeared. It was almost as if she had vanished into nothingness. For the longest, no one knew where she was. Time progressed and she suddenly revealed herself once more, realizing that the world was now overflowing with magic and she wanted to open someplace else where she could teach people in a better environment than before. The people agreed and soon, Nightbloom Academy came into creation. Happy about this new school of magic, she eventually caught onto a rumor about the fact that this was already in motion. She couldn't really blame them since, even without her help, plenty of people must have learned magic by now. She found out it was because of a few powerful wizards and witches that wanted to carry on her wishes after she disappeared like that. Most people believed that she was dead and even though she didn't reveal where she was all those years, this was the moment where she created the committee as a frontal force for the Academy and the world if something went wrong. Sure enough, in the following years, the Zaobur v. Human war happened, shaking up the entire world. Luckily, they had support from other races and the committee was there to help out as well. After it was all over and she decreed what to do with the Zaobur, something about doing that didn't feel right to her. In fact, it bothers her more and more everyday, thinking that she may have made a grave mistake on treating them like that. Trivia * A rumor has recently spread around the Academy that some of the students do not think Nyx is human. Most believe it's because she's much too powerful to be a human. Ignoring all these stupid rumors, she lives life the way she wants to and by her own terms. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Academy Staff Category:Female Category:Teddyursaa